The Warm-Hearted Fuzzies
The Warm-Hearted Fuzzies are an organization for the cartoon series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures known for TMRA for short. The group has the main intent to fight off the evil dark side known as The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Most of the agents are Canine Doggos, and there is a smaller percentage of the members that are Feline Cattas since the other Feline Cattas are either on the sides of the Brumals, Umbrals working for the opposing side The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad '''that would fight against the Warm-Hearted Fuzzies.''' Appearance Many of them are there while some of them are busy. It is usually just Malik Magistral, Olaf Kleine, Daray Darcus, Leo Grummel who are the main contributors to the group. The rest of the background characters are usually busy or aren't heroic enough. Many of the consists of a mix of cats and dogs. Personality From what you could get, they are a heroic organization that would fight against bad. They want to make the world a better place and improve Fleeceville Lovely Land. They are very competitive while some are very insecure and sensitive like Malik Magistral. Relationships They work together and they could end up not getting along and turning against each other or betraying each other at times. Despite this, they would try their best to keep the whole group together. Even if they mess up one time or another. And when they improve, they would celebrate by having snacks and lunch later on served by Regere. Thoutubus (YouTube) Some of the agents and commanders have been introduced. But more indirect and vague with a lack of character development coming from a young adolescent working on the series tirelessly. Lovely Land: Fleeceville The group's headquarters is from Lovely Land Fleeceville, consisting of Canine Doggos and sometimes Feline Cattas. The group stays there and doesn't travel that much since they want to keep their secret of being talking animals a secret without all of the humans knowing. Luckily, the secret would never become revealed unless the truth eventually spread by the ones who could travel to Reality World all the way to Lovely Land; Malik Magistral, Millan Malone, Tristain Travis, and any other human invited by Nostalgia. The Rise of Them Eartha Regere wanted to form a group to be able to protect the world from evil without doing that much work. If it wasn't for Stella before even taking the alter-ego superheroism of Seyfert Galaxy and Audrey August the gym teacher, Eartha Regere wouldn't have had the well-deserved help to create the group. Media/Trivia * The group had variant names such as: ** The Magistral Ruff Gang ** Ruff Gang ** Warm Fuzzies * The whole majority of the group consists of dogs, some cats are there but they are either distrusting or very competitive and arrogant like Seyfert Galaxy. * The commanders: ** Most of the commanders at the start are females. *** Eartha Regere **** Eartha Regere was the main starter of the Warm-Hearted Fuzzies. She doesn't contribute that much to it. But when they are in trouble, she usually contacts the main four agents; Malik Magistral, Olaf Kleine, Daray Darcus, Leo Grummel, and so on. *** Seyfert Galaxy **** Seyfert Galaxy also known as Stella Stern is Olaf's sidekick cat alley, and one of the settlers for the heroic organization. Seyfert is the secondary commander who is assisted by Eartha Regere. **** She is supposed to be a Feline Catta styled Captain Marvel in the sense that her powers consist of star-like powers. Except, she has a different dressing style that looks somewhat similar to Olaf Kleine and Dark Star. Seyfert Galaxy's origin of her character development consisted of being related to a villain all the way from being a know-it-all female version of Olaf Kleine. *** Audrey August **** She is a female Aussie Canine Doggo whos an athletic gym teacher. **** Audrey August is just a lesser vice commander of the Fuzzies. She is just a minor commander who will go take charge in commanding the Fuzzies if for some reason Seyfert and Regere do not have the commitment to show up. Audrey August doesn't have powers but have gadget-hunting tools. *** Agents when the main three eventually retire. **** The main agents are higher class than the background characters who are in Lovely Land, such as Malik Magistral, Olaf Kleine, Daray Darcus, Leo Grummel, and so on. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes